The present invention relates to storage containers, and more particularly to those that are stackable. Such containers typically have a body forming a storage cavity and a detachable lid that either snaps on or is threaded onto the body. The lid is formed for releasably receiving a bottom portion of the body so that any number of the containers can be stacked with their lids attached. One problem with such containers having snap-on lids, whether stackable or not, is that the lid is either difficult to remove for access to the storage cavity or else it becomes detached too easily. Conversely, threaded lids are often extremely difficult to remove, particularly in case the threads become contaminated. Another problem is that proper threaded engagement is often difficult to obtain, resulting in cross-threading which can permanently damage the threads.
One class of containers, for consumable products such as lip balm or lipstick, has the product projecting from the body into the lid. These are typically relatively small and not generally stackable, the lids or caps thereof closely fitting the product and being a push-fit onto the body. A disadvantage of this configuration is that the outside of the body is easily contaminated by the product after only a few applications.
Lipstick and/or lip balm is carried and/or stored in plural varieties, such a color and/or flavor. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have means for releasably joining plural counterparts of even very small containers.
Another class of containers is characterized by decorative features such as animal characters. However, containers having stackable configurations are generally less suitable for providing robust decorations, especially when it is desired to be able to turn such decorations relative to the base.
Thus, there is a need for a container configuration that overcomes at least some of the above difficulties and disadvantages of the prior art.